


be more careful, next time

by georgiehensley



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Paternal Instinct, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: billy makes the mistake of not getting enough sleep and thus throwing himself off in a fight as shazam. though that's not as embarrassing as what he accidentally calls clark in his tired haze.





	be more careful, next time

**Author's Note:**

> i made a joke post on tumblr based on that b99 scene in which jake accidentally called holt dad, so i kinda applied it to this fic. i know we're still, like, two months away from this film but i already love the relationship between these two. if we do get a clark cameo in the film (and the sequels it hopefully gets), i can see them having a dynamic just like tony start and peter parker in the mcu.
> 
> so, yeah, enjoy this silly little thing and happy new year to all!

wrecked cars and cracked pavement decorate the city as the battle comes to an all too sudden end, both superman and shazam winded from the long fight. superman glances over at his peer, who falls to his knees, doubled over.

“are you okay?” superman asks, speeding over and placing a comforting hand on the other hero’s back.

“yeah, i think so,” shazam says breathlessly. “just… tired.”

“ _ billy _ ,” superman says, soft but firm. shazam - billy - lifts his head, seeing a stern but concerned expression on super--clark’s face. he sighs.

“no,” he says. “i’m exhausted. take me home?” clark sighs, grabbing billy’s cape and floating into the air before shooting them through the sky, heading right in the direction of the vasquez home.

the window’s open - freddy left it that way on purpose so billy would be able to sneak back in whenever he would return home - and they fly through. once inside, billy slumps on the bed - the bottom bunk, which is freddy’s, but he’s so tired, he doesn't care. 

“shazam,” he croaks out, but lightning still cracks into the room through the window, turning him back into his teenaged self. he lies down, curling up on the bed.

“what happened today?” clark asked, pulling out the desk chair and sitting down, his cape tucked under him, making the room feel smaller than it already is due to his tall, broad stature.

“i pulled an all-nighter last night,” billy explains. “had a big math test today. studied for hours. i don't think i got any sleep - maybe an hour, at most.” clark scoffs, shaking his head.

“you have to take better care of yourself, billy,” he says. “you never know when you’ll be needed out there.”

“yeah, i know,” billy says, rolling onto his back and running a hand over his face. “being a secret superhero is hard.” clark laughs softly.

“trust me, i know,” he says. “it’s especially harder when you're an alien with human parents and you can't just turn off your powers at a whim.” billy frowns, glancing over at clark.

“i’m sorry,” he says. clark smiles.

“don't be. i didn't emerge as superman till a few years ago, so i never had to balance school and saving the world. i’m sure it's hard - you have my deepest sympathies.”

billy smiles. “thanks.”

clark smiles back and stands.

“get some rest,” he says. “take tomorrow off, if you need it. fighting metas is probably more tiring than a math test.” billy laughs and clark smiles again. “i’ll try not to have you on call. if something comes up, i’ll go to barry or victor first.” billy yawns.

“okay,” he says, his eyes falling shut. “thanks, dad.”

clark, just stepping towards the window, about to leave, freezes.

“what?”

billy’s eyes snap open and he bolts upright.

“i-i didn't mean--”

clark cuts him off with a laugh.

“it’s okay,” he says. “i’m flattered that you see me as a father figure. i’ve always wanted a son.” billy smiles and ducks his head, looking sheepish.

“sleep well, billy,” he says.

“bye, mr. kent,” billy says. clark smiles again, and then he’s gone.


End file.
